


I Have a Secret

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delivering a report can lead to fantastic discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.
> 
> Author's note: This story was inspired by Quadrantje's "Busted" series, and may be read as a sequel to "Tattooed Pillow" (or not).

The ready room doors opened before I could chime. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkened illumination and identify the figure on the couch as Chakotay.

He motioned for me to approach, holding out his hand, into which I placed my report. Unbidden, my eyes wandered to his other hand, which rested atop someone curled up and facing away from me, her head in his lap.

I looked back up, and his eyes twinkled with amusement even as a finger across his lips demanded silence.

I have a secret. I caught the captain sleeping with the commander!


End file.
